


All Over Me

by pilotmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, I almost forgot, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Luke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, and michael fucks him or whatever, basically luke presents as an omega, cal and ash are mentioned, side cashton but it's brief, sort of, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotmikey/pseuds/pilotmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i woke up to the muke enthusiasts gc talking about thigh riding so i wrote this</p><p>or </p><p>luke goes into heat and michael shows up just in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Me

Luke was sitting in a hotel room, waiting for Michael to come back with food when it happened. Everything had been normal that day, save for a spurt of jealousy he’d felt when Calum had given Michael a particularly long hug. Luke hadn’t thought anything of it; chalking it up to being over tired. He was typically clingy, so feeling any sort of jealousy over any of the boys was normal. The only reason it made sense that he was jealous and clingy _today_ was finally becoming clear. Luke was presenting.

He felt his body start to warm up and his stomach twisted. At first he thought it was just post-travel sickness. It had happened before, and they’d been exceptionally busy lately. He’d just sat down on his bed when he felt it. Wet slick was slipping out of Luke’s ass, pooling in the bottom of his boxers. He gasped, jumping off the bed when he felt it. Before he knew what was happening, a wave of heat hit him and he let out a moan, feeling his dick start to chub up in his pants. Suddenly his jeans felt too tight and his shirt was too constricting. Pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it somewhere in the room, Luke reached down to apply a bit of pressure to his semi. The action made him moan, and he palmed himself for a few minutes before deciding he needed to get out of his jeans – _now._

He quickly popped the button on his pants and started working the skinnies off his long legs. Once he was free, he paced the hotel room trying to think back to when Calum had presented as an omega a few months ago. They had been on break (thank god) and he and Ashton had disappeared for a few days. They reappeared looking tired but happy, and Luke had known exactly what they’d been up to. Calum was lucky; he had someone to take care of him while he was in heat. Luke had no idea what he was going to do for the next week. Thinking about how he would have to spend the next few days incredibly horny and alone made his skin itch. Luke hated being alone on a good day, and now he was feeling vulnerable and distraught. He wished he had an alpha like Calum did, someone that would fuck him through his heat and take care of his exhausted body when it was over.

Luke went back over to the bed and lay down. His skin was crawling and his dick was now at full hardness. Slick was pouring out of him and he had no idea what to do. He turned himself over onto his stomach, hating the way his hips rutted down on their own accord. Luke was mindlessly humping the sheets when he heard the door unlock and footsteps entered the room. He couldn’t even let himself feel ashamed at the way he was thrusting helplessly, the power of his heat already making his brain feel gooey and useless.

Michael stepped into their shared hotel room, only to be met with the sight of Luke lying face down on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts. His eyes widened at the picture in front of him. Luke was whimpering, fucking _whimpering,_ and the smell of him was so strong Michael’s head started to spin. Luke was in _heat_. Luke had presented while he was gone and now he was in heat. Michael could feel his body start to react to the scent. He’d presented as an alpha on his last birthday, and the only time he’d ever seen an omega in heat was when Calum had presented a few months later. The difference then was that Ashton had immediately swept Calum off to the privacy of their home, and neither of them emerged until Calum’s heat had passed.

Michael’s body was betraying him. He shouldn’t be looking at Luke this way, and he _definitely_ shouldn’t be standing here ignoring the voice in his head that said ‘ _leave!’_ . But he couldn’t leave. He couldn’t make his feet move. If he stood there any longer he knew his alpha tendencies would start to kick in. He didn’t want to hurt Luke; he wanted to help him through his heat. Michael hated himself for thinking about Luke this way, but before he could do anything Luke let out a moan.

“ _Please,”_ Luke whimpered. His head was now turned so that he was peering at Michael over his shoulder. His face was overcome with lust, and Michael threw any thoughts of leaving out the window. He took a few steps closer to the boy on the bed, waiting to see if Luke would ask for what he was willing to give him.

“Please,” Luke said again. Michael could see the damp spot on Luke’s ass from the slick. He had to bite back his own moan, fighting to stay calm.

“What do you need, Luke?” he asked, voice low. Luke whimpered when Michael spoke and flipped his body so Michael could get a glimpse of his aching cock.

“You,” Luke whispered. “I need an alpha. I need you,” he moaned. Michael nodded and slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down. “I need you to take care of me,” Luke whimpered.

“Are you sure?” Michael asked. He didn’t want Luke to regret this. He didn’t want him to only be saying this because of his heat. Michael would do anything for Luke, but if this was going to ruin their friendship he would fight every instinct he had and walk out the door.

“Yes,” Luke hissed. “I need you, I want, I want-“

He was cut off by a loud moan working its way out of his body. Luke’s back arched and he pushed his hips up into the air, and without thinking Michael reached his hand out to place it on Luke’s thigh.

“You’re okay,” Michael said, crawling up onto the bed. He sat on his knees beside Luke and used his free hand to grab Luke’s own. “I’m gonna take care of you,” he whispered. Luke’s face lit up and he clutched Michael’s hand tightly.

“It hurts,” he said. Luke gestured to his dick and went to palm himself, but Michael stopped him.

“If I’m going to help you, we’re going to have rules,” he said matter-of-factly. Luke nodded and moved his hand back so it was lying on the bed. “First rule, no touching unless I say so, okay?” Michael asked. Luke nodded again. “Good boy,” Michael praised. “Rule number two, ask before you come. Rule number three, use your words. If there’s anything you don’t like, tell me. I just want to make you feel good, okay?”

“Okay,” Luke confirmed. Michael nodded and then slid his hands up Luke’s thighs.

“I’m gonna take these off, is that okay?” he asked, hands reaching the top of Luke’s boxers. Luke nodded, but Michael moved his hands away.

“What’s rule number three?” he asked Luke. The boy’s eyes flashed in understanding.

“Use my words,” Luke answered.

“That’s right. Let’s try again,” Michael said. He moved his hands back up Luke’s legs until he reached the waistband of his underwear. He raised his eyebrows at Luke.

“Can I take these off?” he asked again.

“Yes,” Luke said. Michael smiled, and slowly started working the material off Luke’s body.

“Much better,” he praised. “Never let anyone take advantage of you during your heat. That’s when you’re in your most vulnerable state, and a lot of alphas will take advantage of you.” Luke’s body shivered at the thought of nameless alphas using his body for their pleasure. Michael took note of this and moved his hands to the inside of Luke’s thighs once his boxers were tossed somewhere in the room. He pushed Luke’s thighs apart.  

“Do you want that, Luke?” Michael teased. “Do you want a bunch of alphas taking advantage of you? Do you want them to fuck you and use you and leave you there, without even touching your cock?” When he said this, he let his hand drift up to brush the underside of Luke’s dick. Luke gasped, hips arching to meet Michael’s touch. “Answer me,” Michael said, wrapping his hand around Luke’s cock. His hand stayed there, not moving.

“No,” Luke whimpered. “Just you,” he said. Michael raised his eyebrows and let his hand slowly make its way up and down Luke’s cock.

“Just me?” he asked. Luke only nodded and Michael stopped his movement, squeezing his hand tightly around the base of Luke’s dick.

“Just you,” Luke cried out, realizing his mistake. Michael’s grip loosened and he nodded approvingly. He went back to stroking Luke, using his free hand to run up and down Luke’s body. Luke was moaning, body twisting on the bed. It wasn’t enough, despite how good Michael’s hand felt on his cock. He wanted Michael to fuck him; he needed to feel something filling him up.

“Please,” Luke groaned. “Please Michael, I need more. Fuck me please. Michael,” he begged, “I need you to fuck me." Michael took pity on him, and gestured for Luke to sit up. Once he’d moved, Michael crawled over and sat with his back against the headboard. He spread his legs out in front of him and reached for Luke’s hand.

“C’mere,” Michael said, patting his lap. Luke listened, climbing on Michael’s lap and positioning his knees on either side of the older boy’s legs. Once he was straddling him, Michael wrapped on arm around Luke’s body and let one hand come up to cup his cheek. He pulled Luke into a kiss, relishing the way Luke’s lips felt moving against his own. They kissed for a while, Michael tugging on the bottom of Luke’s lip and playing with his piercing. Luke moaned when Michael bit down on the ring, letting his sounds be muffled by Michael’s lips. His hips started to grind down on Michael’s crotch, and the blue haired man reached down to grab his hips. He pulled away from Luke’s lips, the wet popping sound making Luke want Michael even more. Michael could see the lust in Luke’s eyes. His body was warm and sweaty already, just from the power of his heat. He thrust up to meet Luke’s hips and the action made Luke throw his head back, letting out a loud moan.

Luke sounded beautiful, of course he would. If his singing voice was anything to go by, Michael had often imagined what it would be like to hear Luke make these sounds. He thought about himself being the one to make Luke lose himself like this. Now that he was living it, he was fighting to keep himself calm enough to get Luke off properly. He didn’t want to rush this. Now that they’ve started, Michael knew the next few days would consist of getting Luke off and making him come as many times as his heat would allow. He felt his stomach bubble with excitement.

“I want you to ride my thigh,” Michael said finally. Luke looked at him with hooded eyes. “Would you want that baby?” The blond boy nodded.

“Yes, fuck,” Luke moaned, already moving over to straddle one of Michael’s thighs. “Please,” he said. Michael kept his hands on Luke’s hips, guiding him down over one of his thighs. His blue jeans were sticking to his legs, but he didn’t want to take them off yet. He was aware that he was still fully clothed, and the thought made his stomach twist. Luke looked amazing like this, completely naked and sitting on one of his legs. His cock was standing out, hard and pink against Michael’s blue jeans. The contrast made his heart race. He wanted to take a picture, and he wondered if Luke would let him. Before he could ask, Luke started to move his hips, cock dragging over Michael’s thigh with every thrust. Michael used his hands to assist Luke, pulling the boy’s hips toward him after Luke pulled them back. He could feel his leg getting wet with Luke’s slick and he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He hadn’t realized how hard he was until now, dick pressed up against the front of his pants and begging to be let out. Michael ignored his erection, focusing instead on the rocking of Luke’s hips and the increasingly wet patch on his thigh.

“Fuck,” Luke moaned. He could feel the rough fabric of Michael’s jeans rubbing against his most sensitive areas. Every time he thrust forward his cock rubbed harshly against Michael’s jeans, and every time he pushed backwards he could feel the material teasing his wet hole. As much as he was enjoying riding Michael’s thigh, he was suddenly reminded of how much he needed something _inside_ him.

“Mikey,” Luke whimpered. He pressed his ass down hard against Michael’s thigh and let out a high-pitched moan. “Mikey,” he cried again, “I need you to fuck me. Please, I need to feel you. I need you here,” Luke said, taking Michael’s hand and guiding it behind him towards his hole. When he did this, Michael snapped. He pushed forwards and grabbed Luke’s body with one hand, pulling him closer and leaning in to bite at his neck. He sucked and nipped at the skin there, letting Luke’s moans edge him on. He used his hand near Luke’s ass to wiggle his fingers closer to the wet entrance. Using his middle finger Michael circled the rim, sucking particularly hard on Luke’s Adam’s apple. Luke pushed down on Michael’s finger, sighing in relief when the digit slipped inside of him. It went in without resistance, Luke’s body already relaxed enough to suck Michael’s finger in. Michael pushed it in as deep as it would go, pulling back to watch Luke’s face twist up in pleasure.

“Is this what you want,” he asked, letting a second finger circle Luke’s rim.

“Yes,” Luke hissed, working his hips to fuck back onto Michael’s hand. The older man watched as Luke fell apart in front of him. He scissored his fingers gently, listening to the shameless cries Luke was letting out. He was absolutely soaked, dripping his slick all over Michael’s hands and the sheets beneath them. Suddenly, Michael got an idea. He pulled his fingers out of Luke and picked the boy up, manhandling him until he was sitting on the bed on his hands and knees.

“Stay,” Michael said firmly. He moved behind Luke and lowered his face until he was eye level with Luke’s entrance. He admired it for a while, watching as slick ran down his thighs and the pink rim fluttered with need. Luke was beautiful, especially like this, and Michael knew it wouldn’t be the last time he had the boy completely at his mercy. When he couldn’t hold back any longer, he used his hands to spread Luke’s cheeks and leaned in to taste him. He flattened his tongue and ran it over the boy’s hole teasingly.

Luke lurched at the feeling of Michael tonguing his rim. His fists gripped the sheets and he pushed back on Michael’s face, trying and failing to bite back the moan that was bubbling up in his chest. Michael’s tongue licked around the rim a few more times before slipping inside. He pointed his tongue and started fucking Luke, slick coating his face. He worked the muscle in and out, using his teeth to nip Luke’s rim.

“ _Mikey_ ,” Luke moaned. He couldn’t hold back any more, and without even realizing how close he’d been he shot his load all over the sheets in front of him. His body collapsed, and Michael pulled away to stare at him. His face was wet with Luke’s slick and he licked his lips, not wanting to waste any of it.

“You forgot rule number two,” Michael reprimanded. Luke whimpered from where he was lying limp on the sheets.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked. Michael almost felt bad for him. He knew Luke would still be hard so he grabbed the boy’s hips, pulling back up into his position on his knees.

“I bet you are,” he drawled. Michael ran his hand over Luke’s ass gently. “But I think you need to be taught a lesson.” He heard Luke moan and that was all the motivation he needed to do what he was about to do. He pulled his hand back fast and brought it down hard on the cheek of Luke’s ass. Luke let out a cry, but before Michael could ask if he was okay Luke was pushing his ass back as if he was asking for another. Who was Michael to deny him? He gave Luke another sharp smack and rubbed the reddening skin.

“Do you like to be spanked, Luke? Use your words.”

“Yes Mikey,” Luke cried, “I love it.” Michael smiled, pulling back and striking Luke again. He repeated the motion a few more times, smoothing his hand over the raw skin in between spanks.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he told Luke. “You’re being so fucking good for me.” Luke only moaned, tears starting to fall down the sides of his face. Michael leaned down to press a few kisses onto Luke’s sore ass, stopping only to nip a few love bites just for him. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” he asked.

“ _Please_ ,” Luke whined. By now his dick was leaking, the tip an angry red that matched the shade on his ass. “I need it, I need you Michael.”

Finally, Michael pulled his shirt over his head and stripped his jeans off. Once he was in the same state as Luke, he let himself run a hand along his own neglected cock.

“How do you want me babe?” Michael asked him. Luke rolled over so he was lying on his back and held his legs spread in the air. He gave Michael the perfect view of his seeping hole before reaching down to push his own fingers inside.

“Like this,” Luke said, fingering himself roughly. Michael growled and pulled Luke’s hand away from himself.

“I said no touching,” he barked. “Do I need to punish you again?” Luke shook his head and smiled coyly.

“No, Mikey. I’m sorry,” Luke apologized, “I’ll be good for you, I promise.” Michael nodded, not knowing if he could wait any longer to feel Luke’s tight heat surrounding him. He crawled over so that he was hovering over Luke, slotted firmly between the younger boy’s legs. Luke wrapped his ankles together and pulled Michael closer, leaning up to catch him in a heated kiss. When they pulled away, Michael smiled fondly at the boy beneath him.

“Ready?” he asked softly. Luke returned his smile and nodded.

“Yes,” Luke replied. That was all the confirmation Michael needed to push himself inside of Luke. He didn’t wait, knowing Luke’s body would already be pliant and accepting. Luke moaned at the feeling of Michael finally inside of him. Being with an alpha was the only thing that was really satisfying to an omega, and Luke’s heart swelled knowing that Michael would take care of him once his heat had passed. Michael rocked his hips into Luke, leaning down to kiss him and bite at his neck.

“You’re so fucking tight still,” Michael said amazed. Luke smiled, happy that he could please his alpha. He pushed his hips down in time with Michael’s thrusts. Luke was loud, moaning every time Michael pushed up inside of him. He let out a scream when he felt Michael hit the bundle of nerves deep inside his body. Luke’s back arched off the bed, all of his limbs going numb. Michael pulled Luke up and rolled them over, leaning against the headboard and sitting Luke on top of him. Luke let himself be manhandled, clinging to Michael’s shoulders as the older man thrust up at a spectacular pace. Michael grabbed Luke’s hips and helped him fuck himself on Michael’s cock. Luke could feel the pit of his stomach tightening up, and he didn’t want to disappoint Michael by breaking one of his rules.

“I’m close,” Luke told him, face buried in Michael’s neck. Michael nodded, working his hips and fucking Luke faster.

“You can come baby,” he grunted. He grabbed Luke by his hair and pulled him back so they were face to face. Luke groaned, leaning in to kiss Michael. He let little whimpers fall against Michael’s lips, pulling away only when he felt his orgasm pulsing through him. Luke’s head fell back and his eyes squeezed tight, clenching himself tightly around Michael’s cock as he came. Michael worked him through it, reaching between their bodies to stroke Luke’s dick. It only took a few more thrusts before Michael was coming too, spilling inside of Luke’s fucked out hole. Once Luke was spent, he flipped them over again so Luke was lying on his back and pulled out. He quickly let his hand fall down and pushed his thumb into Luke’s ass. Before Luke could ask what he was doing, Michael was crawling back down Luke’s body and nudging his way between Luke’s legs. The younger boy was too exhausted to protest, and decided to let Michael spread his legs again.

Michael looked at the stretched out rim in front of him. He pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his tongue, pushing inside to lick at Luke’s walls. Luke was dripping all over his tongue, a mess of slick and Michael’s own come. He hummed, letting the vibrations send shivers up Luke’s spine. The younger boy’s thighs quivered as he tried to push his legs together. Michael moved his hands to the insides of Luke’s thighs, forcing them to stay open. He could hear Luke moaning above him, and he let one hand slide up to fondle Luke’s balls.

Luke was in ecstasy. Michael’s tongue was lapping hungrily between his legs, and the hand on his balls was pushing Luke closer and closer to his third orgasm.

“Michael,” he gasped, reaching down to run his fingers through the older boy’s hair.

“You can come,” Michael said, pulling away from his hole for a moment only to go right back to eating him out. Luke let out a cry as his dick spurted weakly on his stomach, hardly anything coming out. Michael continued to lick him out until Luke was forcing his head out from between his legs. Michael took one last lick, swirling his tongue in Luke before pulling out. His face was dripping, and Luke groaned knowing that he was the one who’d made that mess. Michael leaned down and pulled Luke into a kiss. Luke moaned at the feeling of his own slick against his lips, and as soon as his mouth fell open Michael was pushing his tongue inside.

Luke felt dirty. Michael’s tongue had just been in his ass (twice!) and now it was in his mouth. Luke loved it. He felt something wet on Michael’s tongue, and he recognized the familiar taste of come. Michael was feeding it to him, and Luke would’ve gotten hard at the thought if he hadn’t just came three times. He swallowed Michael’s come greedily, sucking it off of Michael’s tongue before pulling away to catch his breath.

“Fuck, that was so hot,” Michael panted. Luke could only nod, curling over into himself and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Michael lay down beside him and pulled Luke into his arms.

“You okay?” he asked softly. Luke saw that Michael’s eyes were full of concern, so he smiled to let the blue haired man know that he was fine.

“ _Very,”_ he answered. Michael grinned, and Luke moved his arms so that they were falling loosely around Michael’s body. “Thank you,” Luke whispered, kissing his shoulder.

“Don’t thank me,” Michael said. “I’m going to take care of you, okay? You’re mine now, if you’ll have me.” Luke beamed, nodding his head eagerly and pressing a sweet kiss to Michael’s lips. They laid there for while; holding each other and calming their heart rates, knowing that in a few minutes Luke would be hit with another wave of heat. Both of them were more than willing to do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just very passionate about omega!luke okay???
> 
> let me know what you think by commenting and leaving kudos! 
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://pilotmikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
